


a hundred roses, wanna make them bloom with me?

by tmwshj



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cliche, Crushes, Fluff, High School, M/M, Mutual Pining, Texting, hyeongjun is insecure, minhee doesnt know how to handle a crush, this would have been better as a social media au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwshj/pseuds/tmwshj
Summary: i’lltextyouwithoutanyspacesithinkthisislovea hundred roses, wanna make them bloom with me?let’s color the flowers however we wantmake it beautiful even when it withersin which hyeongjun makes roses bloom with a tap of his thumb and minhee wishes that hyeongjun could send one more flower his way.inspired by iu's blueming!
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	a hundred roses, wanna make them bloom with me?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1am because i was listening to blueming and suddenly felt inspired ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ 
> 
> hope you enjoy! (and listen to blueming while reading for the full effect)

minhee felt trapped. trapped in a cycle that he couldn’t break out of. he was 18, the age where one should be experiencing their youth, and yet, he was trapped.

wake up. school. extra classes. home. eat. sleep.

he knows he wasn’t living. he was merely there. existing.

and what he hated the most, was that he couldn’t break out of this cycle. he had expectations of himself, and he was burdened by his need to always excel at everything he attempts. minhee sighs to himself, spacing out of his bedroom window.

it was a regular weekday night. his chemistry notes were scattered all over the floor, a result of his attempt to study for the chemistry test he had tomorrow, but he simply couldn’t bring himself to do it. his existential crisis must have brought about a spark in him because suddenly, he had a brilliant idea.

a friend.

he wanted to meet someone new. he wanted to meet a new friend. you know, add some seasoning to his bland, tasteless, pathetic life.

he hopped off his bed, grabbing his phone off his table to download the new app everyone has been talking about.

**[welcome to blueming! may everlasting relationships bluem around you.]**

minhee wasn’t particularly looking for a significant other but hey. he said he wanted to try something new, so here he was, typing in his personal details, his likes and dislikes, his quirky and definitely very interesting bio _(i’m 185cm but my friends still call me mini)._

within minutes of making his account public, he receives a notification.

_[user @songjunzz wants to chat!]_

_[user @kangmini accepted the request.]_

**@songjunzz:** how can you be mini when you’re a whole 185cm giant

**@songjunzz:** selfish brat

**@songjunzz:** ( `ε´ )

minhee stared at the peculiar texts. it’s been a while since he interacted with people other than eunsang so he was taken aback. was insulting strangers the new way of making friends?

**@kangmini:** who hurt you

**@kangmini:** dwarf

minhee thinks, _am i doing this right?_

**@songjunzz:** wtf

**@songjunzz:** i’ll have you know that im 174.5

**@songjunzz:** anyways

**@songjunzz:** what’s a giant like you doing on this app

**@songjunzz:** judging by your profile picture, you actually look like you can get any person you’d like (￣▽￣*)ゞ

minhee felt his cheeks go warm. he slaps himself, cursing himself out for his need for validation. all that happened was that a stranger he met through an app had complimented him, that’s all.

**@kangmini:** well

**@kangmini:** im naturally introverted

**@kangmini:** and im a nerd who prefers studying

**@songjunzz:** my mom would love you

**@songjunzz:** wanna meet my parents? (ง ื▿ ื)ว

**@kangmini:** you are awfully flirtatious

**@songjunzz:** boi

**@songjunzz:** you’re on a fucking dating app

**@kangmini:** …true

**@kangmini:** but all i wanted was to make a new friend

**@kangmini:** my life is so painfully boring

**@songjunzz:** well no fear

**@songjunzz:** cause song hyeongjun is here (╯✧▽✧)╯

**@songjunzz:** promise to never leave me hanging like all the people on this cursed app? O-(`⌒´Q)

**@kangmini:** alright

it’s ironic, because their first conversation ends there and minhee re-enters his cycle of studying, pulling himself off his bed and surrounding himself with his never-ending chemistry notes.

-

the next time he receives a text from song hyeongjun was the next day during lunch.

**@songjunzz:** mini

**@songjunzz:** I told you not to leave me hanging

**@songjunzz:** but here I am texting first

**@songjunzz:** what kind of man are you (`ー´)

**@kangmini:** a busy one

**@kangmini:** JOKES i had a chemistry test to study for

“who are you texting?” eunsang asks, looking over minhee’s shoulder.

“oh, just a friend.”

“wow, i can’t believe you have friends other than me.”

minhee feels rather offended. his bestest of friends, his OG, his only friend, just insulted him right here in front of his new friend. who he has never met, but that’s besides the point. he gives eunsang a hard shove on the shoulder, sending him doubling over with laughter, giving a half-hearted apology.

**@songjunzz:** helloooo

**@songjunzz:** earth to kang minhee?

**@songjunzz:** what did i say about leaving me hanging ( ╥ω╥ )

**@songjunzz:** smh men

**@kangmini:** im sorry

**@kangmini:** my friend was being an idiot, all is well

**@songjunzz:** damn ditch em

**@songjunzz:** be my friend instead :D

**@kangmini:** you’re already my friend 

**@songjunzz:** we had ONE (1) conversation

**@kangmini:** you’re still more tolerable than my idiot

**@songjunzz:** omg ‘my’

**@songjunzz:** that’s cute

**@songjunzz:** you’re cute

**@kangmini:** stop flirting im revoking your ‘friend’ card

**@songjunzz:** no plsss opparr noooo

**@songjunzz:** jokes aside you’re actually first person that ive met on this app that isn’t a 50 year old dude

**@songjunzz:** so pls don’t leave

**@kangmini:** what makes you think that im not a 50 year old dude

**@songjunzz:** you called me ‘dwarf’ in our last convo

**@kangmini:** … points were made

**@songjunzz:** i know now please give me back my ‘friend’ card

**@kangmini:** like i said you ARE my friend

**@kangmini:** anyways

**@kangmini:** brb i have class

**@songjunzz:** me too

**@songjunzz:** see ya later alligator

minhee smiles as he slides his phone into his pocket.

he doesn’t pay attention in class that day, his mind trailing off to a certain boy he met over the internet.

-

_two weeks later._

**@kangmini:** you know what i realised

minhee could barely finish sending his text when he receives a response.

**@songjunzz:** omg you texted first (｡・//ε//・｡)

**@songjunzz:** are you finally falling for me

minhee mumbles a “maybe” under his breath. luckily, hyeongjun is still a boy behind a screen.

**@kangmini:** why are you like this

**@songjunzz:** we move fast zoom zoom

**@songjunzz:** anyways what did you realise

**@kangmini:** i realised

**@kangmini:** that i don’t know what you look like

**@kangmini:** like YOU know what i look like but i don’t have a frickity frackity clue what YOU look like

**@kangmini:** how am i supposed to know what you look like if you’re profile picture is a HD photo of a lemon

**@songjunzz:** frickity frackity

**@songjunzz:** i like that

**@songjunzz:** gonna use it now

**@songjunzz:** well mister

**@songjunzz:** it’s because i don’t frickity frackity like to have my photos taken (⇀‸↼‶)

**@kangmini:** why tho

**@kangmini:** im sure you’re handsome

**@songjunzz:** that’s where you’re wrong buddy

**@songjunzz:** i look like the human form of crap!

**@kangmini:** no

**@kangmini:** you’re not

**@songjunzz:** you’re just saying that

**@songjunzz:** dude you don’t even know what i look like

**@kangmini:** wait i don’t think you understand

minhee says to himself. “i think your personality is the prettiest one i have ever met.”

**@songjunzz:** AAA sorry for ruining the mood (╥﹏╥)

**@songjunzz:** one day you will see my face ＼(＾▽＾)／

**@songjunzz:** ive go to go, i’ll text you later!

_[user @songjunzz has went offline!]_

minhee slams his phone down onto the bed, realising he fucked up big time. he screams into his pillow. he fumbles with his phone, hoping that the entire conversation he just had was a figment of his imagination.

how funny it was to be so emotionally connected to a stranger he had met online a few weeks ago. how funny it was to be constantly thinking of this stranger. he wanted so badly to meet song hyeongjun, to befriend him and maybe, a small hope in him, wanted it to be a little more than that.

minhee widened his eyes in realisation.

_oh fuck._

-

minhee spends the next few days moping around school, chiding himself for developing a crush on a person he had never met. he finds himself fumbling around on his phone, scrolling through the past short conversations he had with hyeongjun. hyeongjun had sent him a few memes here and there during curriculum time, and minhee would always look forward to receiving them, excitedly opening _blueming_ to see a funny photo about hating chemistry.

he slammed his head on his locker, groaning.

“dude, what’s gotten into you?” eunsang asks.

“nothing. just nothing.” minhee deadpans. “my life is splendid at the moment.”

eunsang rolls his eyes. “i’ve never seen you this upset, now do me a favour and confess your sins.”

minhee hesitates before pouring out his emotions in front of his grimy locker.

“-and now i think he hates me and we’ll never talk again!” as he finishes his rant, he was close to tears, ugly sniffling filling up the silence between them.

“minhee,” oh fuck, eunsang just used his real name. “you’re a wonderfully smart person, but my god you are dumb.”

minhee quirked his eyebrow, ugly sniffling coming to an abrupt stop. “what the fuck lee eunsang.”

“blueming is a dating app. it’s gonna introduce people that are in your vicinity. do you know what that means, kang minhee?”

“what are you suggesting, eunsang?”

“there can only be a few ‘song hyeongjun’s in our area. so stop being an anti-social dickhead and go find your man!”

minhee blinks once. twice. his best friend is a genius! he crushes eunsang with a hug, whispering words along the lines of ‘what can i do without you?’

so his search began. he dragged eunsang to the school’s office during lunch, politely requesting to see the list of students enrolled in namkang high in his best role-model-student voice.

_(“good afternoon miss, may i please have a copy of all the senior classes? it’s for, uh, ms jeon.”_

_the lady replied in a shrill voice. “wait here.”_

_“you liar, how could you?” eunsang nudges minhee, whisper-shouting into his ear._

_“ms jeon would understand. she’s cool.”)_

the two boys with a mission, (well eunsang thinks he’s just a sidekick, but minhee assures him otherwise and he would definitely buy him bubble tea if they manage to find a song hyeongjun) spend the remainder of lunch scanning through the extensive name list that the lady handed him. the bell was just about to go off when minhee was scanning through the final namelist.

that’s when his eyes land upon a familiar name.

“class 4-C.”

“hmm?”

“there’s a song hyeongjun. in class 4-C.”

-

minhee slumps onto his warm and comforting bed.

“song hyeongjun. class 4-C.” the same words kept repeating in his head.

you must be thinking, why didn’t minhee find hyeongjun after class today? they could have become friends and maybe go out and have lunch together. but that didn’t happen. why?

because minhee was a coward.

_it’s because we have never met before and i didn’t want to surprise him._ minhee reasons with himself. he scoffs. who’s he kidding? minhee feared rejection, he didn’t want to scare off hyeongjun. he dug his phone out of his pocket, glancing at the screen, hoping to be met with a blue rose icon, notifying him that he had received a text from the familiar boy.

nothing.

minhee had met hyeongjun barely two weeks ago, yet he felt so empty, like a book missing its pages. hyeongjun had helped minhee break out of his cycle. he told minhee to get himself bubble tea when he was having a bad day. he told minhee to treat himself when he did well on his chemistry test. he told minhee that he was in charge of his own life. he told minhee that he wanted him to be happy.

his chest bubbled at the thought of the boy. he wanted to make hyeongjun feel as happy as how hyeongjun had made him. he feared that hyeongjun would reject his feelings.

minhee laid on his bed in silence.

hyeongjun helped him break out of his cycle, his comfort zone. he taught him things that he had never learnt in his 18 years of living. through a screen, for fucks sake! if there’s anything minhee should do, it was to confess. who cares what hyeongjun looked like? minhee wanted to continue learning from the boy, for as long as possible, to see past whatever flaws he had. minhee’s heart drummed along to the faint pitter-patter of the rain as he texted eunsang his plan.

-

minhee found himself pacing back and forth on the school’s rooftop.

the plan was simple: eunsang will approach hyeongjun before school started that day and tell hyeongjun to meet him, not minhee, eunsang, at the school rooftop. then, hyeongjun would come face to face with minhee instead and minhee would spill his heart out to hyeongjun and ask him to be his boyfriend. simple enough. a fool-proof plan, he thought.

so why was he so nervous?

_it’s because this is your first time confessing to a crush. and also, this is your first real crush. 2nd grade didn’t count._

he ruffled his hair in frustration. one more minute. (yes, minhee did calculate how long it would take for hyeongjun to get to the rooftop from his classroom.)

the squeaking of a door.

minhee exhaled, turning around to face hyeongjun.

“hi euns- oh.”

he saw panic flash across hyeongjun’s face, his eyes darting from minhee to the ground to minhee again. hyeongjun turned around, hand reaching for the door knob.

“hyeongjun.” minhee said breathlessly, the name rolling of his tongue like a familiar word.

he saw hyeongjun flinch, slowly turning to face him.

the two boys said nothing, both taking in the mere presence of each other. minhee gathered his courage, stepping towards the smaller boy. “hyeongjun.” he repeated, letting out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. he was now a step away from hyeongjun.

the smaller boy daren’t look up, eyes rooted to the ground, hands fiddling with the string of his jacket.

minhee coughed. “hey.” hyeongjun looked up hesitantly. that’s when minhee took in the full appearance of the boy. hyeongjun had brown curly hair, with eyes sparkling with the light of a million stars, with lips the same pinkish colour as a field full of carnations. song hyeongjun was beautiful. in every way, shape and form.

minhee fished out his phone, opening _blueming_.

hyeongjun felt a buzz in his pocket.

**@kangmini:** you’re beautiful

**@kangmini:** if i had known you looked like this, i would have asked for a picture a long time ago.

hyeongjun looked up at minhee, face flushed a scarlet red. he shook his head frantically. minhee continued typing.

**@kangmini:** you’ve taught me so many things. you’ve helped me break out of my cycle.

**@kangmini:** i’ve finally found someone that makes me happy.

**@kangmini:** now, i want to make you happy as well.

minhee took one last look at hyeongjun, who had his eyes glued to his screen.

**@kangmini:** songhyeongjunwillyoubemyboyfriend?

minhee closed his eyes after pressing send.

he waited for something. anything, hoping hyeongjun would reply.

he felt a pair of arms around his waist. he opened his eyes.

hyeongjun was smiling at him, eyes and nose crinkling up. minhee thinks it’s the prettiest smile that he has ever seen.

“yes.”

minhee snaked his arms around hyeongjun’s waist. “i like you.”

hyeongjun’s eyes glistened as he looked up. he let out a laugh.

“me too, boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading my fic (´ ε ` )♡


End file.
